Main Timeline of Events
October 23, 2077: The Great War 2226: Edward "Caesar" Sallow born 2227: Joshua Graham born 2245: Caesar's Legion founded June 9, 2245: Lafayette Jones born 2246: Arcade Israel Gannon born Summer 2247: '''Vincentius of Phoenix is born in Phoenix '''July 7, 2254: Javier Chavez born April 1, 2255: Julia McAllister born October 19, 2258: Miranda St. James born December 17, 2261: Jessica Lexington born January 17, 2262: Arthur "Vulpes Inculta" Young born April 16, 2271: * Marysvale, UT destroyed by Caesar's Legion, led by the Malpais Legate; * Arthur Young and Jessie Lexington enslaved 2272: Lexington escapes slavery and is taken in by the resistance 2275: Death of Eliza McAllister, shit hits the fan for Jules Early 2277: Arthur Young (now "Caius Nero") makes the rank of Decanus 2277: * Jules escapes Nipton, starts working for the Mojave Express * Chavez meets her and they start what would turn out to be a tumultuous relationship, as Jules disappears before the end of the year * Lexington starts poisoning whole goddamn towns to fight the Legion Early 2278: Caius Nero (Arthur Young) becomes the next Vulpes Inculta Early 2279: Lex attempts suicide in Marysvale, fails, finds Jesus, gets clean, and travels to New Canaan Mid to Late 2279: Lex helps found the Latter Day Nephites, the northern Mormon branch of the Resistance, to whom she teaches her brutal scorched earth tactics with great success Late 2280: * New Canaan is sacked by the White Legs and its population is scattered across Utah * Word of the atrocity increases Latter Day Nephite membership significantly * With the loss of New Canaan, the Mormon Church loses its headquarters and its authority becomes scattered as New Canaan refugees disperse and Mormon communities no longer have a central figure to respond to October 14, 2281: Jules is kidnapped, robbed, shot and left for dead in Goodsprings October 19, 2281: Jules wakes up in Goodsprings and immediately sets out for revenge November 2281: Lexington is dispatched into the Mojave and replaces Javier Chavez as the main resistance agent operating in the area Late Feb. 2282: * Things Go Extremely Bad Very Fast as President Kimball is assassinated by Julia McAllister and the frumentarii, followed not long after by NCR land getting nuked to shit, also in part thanks to Jules * Lexington turns her focus on investigating how the HELL the Legion had fucking NUKES and if they have more and who launched them, etc. Beginning of March 2282: * The Second Battle of Hoover Dam * The Legion takes New Vegas * With the Mojave under Legion control, large amounts of NCR and Mojave refugees begin to travel south into Mexico and north into Utah, seeking safety The Ides Of March, 2282: Jules gets crucified by Vulpes Inculta for mouthing off to Caesar The day after the Ides Of March, 2282: '(''Beginning of IASITM) Jessica Lexington rescues Jules off of the cross, promising her passage to safety as they begin to travel out of the Mojave '''Mid-March 2282: '''Vulpes Inculta, recognized as Arthur Young, is successfully kidnapped by his cousin Jessica Lexington, with the reluctant help of Julia McAllister '''Late May 2282: * Jules stabs Caesar to death, the culmination of the Resistance's plan to kill Caesar being thwarted by Vulpes Inculta's plan to sabotage the Resistance plan which is then thwarted by Joshua Graham's secret counter-plan and his small contingent of Latter Day Nephites in conjunction with Lexington, Jules, Miri St. James, her robot Yes Man, and Arcade Gannon * Vulpes Inculta flees New Vegas and enters exile, his cousin Lexington claiming to have seen to his death Late May 2282 to Early August 2282: * Jules promptly fucks off to the Big MT to do some Science Shit and to attempt to leave behind her past and then returns to New Vegas in August to rejoin the Resistance effort * Miri St. James founds the organized Resistance effort in New Vegas against the ailing Legion, aided by former NCR Ranger Lafayette Jones, Arcade Gannon, and eventually also Jules, plus the Spanish southern Resistance group * Vulpes Inculta, exiled and alone, is miserable and struggles to survive, eventually setting up in New Reno for total lack of anywhere else * Lexington travels to a small coastal village along the Mexican baja gulf coast and sets up, intending to start a new, peaceful life as a civilian, which lasts until approximately early July before her War Trauma™ renders this vision impossible; by early August she is wandering the Mexican wastes as a desperado bounty hunter and starts a new, depressive and self-destructive spiral * With Caesar dead, infighting in the Legion begins as the leaderless frumentarii ally with Lucius and his praetorians, who claim that Lucius has seniority and is the rightful heir to Caesar instead of Legate Lanius, and by early August the power struggle is ended with Lucius and the majority of his praetorians dead, and the surviving frumentarii in hiding amongst their peers September 2282: Legate Lanius asserts his authority and begins the long process of consolidating Legion power, maintaining order, strengthening his army, and countering the New Vegas resistance, centering his efforts around the goal of marching north into Utah and obliterating Joshua Graham and eventually the entire northern, then southern resistance groups, in revenge for the death of Caesar October 2282: Lexington, absolutely desperate for some solace and direction in her life, wanders her way to Dead Horse Point, which is now a fairly established Mormon and tribal settlement, where she meets Daniel, who takes her in and begins to attempt to integrate her into the Mormon community Early November 2282: Lex's integration into civilian society goes just as poorly as before, and with seemingly nothing else to do, she attempts suicide for the second time, but survives after the well-timed intervention of the recently-arrived Joshua Graham, who then offers to take her to his war camp in Zion Canyon to use her expertise in guerrilla tactics to prepare for the inevitable Legion offensive January 2283: * A group of Legionaries (including Felix Octavius) led by ex-frumentarii defect to Zion Canyon, looking to swear their fealty to the Malpais Legate, who, unknownst to him, has had rumors spread by Nephite resistance agents in the Legion, stating that with the death of Caesar, he's claiming true authority over the Legion. Begrudgingly, he accepts this role in order to organize internal Legion sabotage and a mass, surprise defection at the time of the inevitable oncoming battle * Lexington, in a knee-jerk attempt to also assert authority over these Legionaries, proclaims herself the new Vulpes Inculta, now serving the Malpais Legate, stating that she has inherited the title after slaying the previous Inculta, a decision which she immediately regrets but has to roll with Early April 2283: * Legate Lanius finally begins the march north to Zion Canyon with his army, taking his best centurions with him (including Vincentius of Phoenix) and leaving Aurelius of Phoenix in charge at New Vegas * With the absence of Lanius and most of his forces, the Resistance begins to formulate a final plot to overthrow Legion authority in New Vegas Early May 2283: * The Battle Between the Two Legates occurs in Zion Canyon, ending in victory for the Malpais Legate after a significant portion of Lanius's army defects to his forces, another large portion being devastated in artificial floods, and the remainder beaten back, finally scattering leaderless after Lexington lures Legate Lanius to his death in a trap, his battered mask and armor paraded in victory and signaling the end of the conflict * Vincentius of Phoenix manages to survive the conflict, retreating to the Legion war camp to find it mostly empty and in complete disarray, no order whatsoever amongst the Legionaries who fled the canyon, his own contuberniums either dead or MIA. Gathering what supplies he can, he decides to travel back to New Vegas alone to hopefully regroup with whatever authority is left Late May 2283: Word arrives in New Vegas that Lanius is slain, and under pressure, Aurelius goes power mad and declares himself the new Caesar, causing another chain of infighting that extends to different regions in Legion land, pitting centurions and their territory against one another as they either swear loyalty to Aurelius or try to assert their own June 2283: * Jessica Lexington marries Joshua Graham, against all odds, logic, and common sense, but hey, it's love * Now officially both co-commanders of their army, Lexington and Graham prep their soldiers and newly-absorbed ex-Legion forces for an ass-kicking campaign across southern Utah to beat back all the remaining Legion presence which threatens Mormon settlements * Aurelius doesn't even last a month as Caesar before the resistance starts a popular uprising and deposes him and expels the last occupying Legion forces in New Vegas; they find Aurelius's body in the Lucky 38, his head blown off in an apparent shotgun suicide July 2283: * With Aurelius dead and all central Legion authority killed or defected, Legion land ends up in disarray and chaos as power struggles erupt between different centurions and their territories, each with different visions of leadership * In this chaos, the Spanish and Native resistance groups strike out and reclaim much of the southwest Legion territory, re-establishing their communities there * Lafayette Jones leads a group of ex-NCR rangers and ex-NCR soldiers (and some non-NCR volunteers) in a small militia to drive out the remaining Legion from Hoover Dam, to their surprise finding it mostly empty but all control panels smashed (with most equipment intact), easily eliminating a small number of Legionaries who remained, from whom they learn that on the news of Lanius's death, the majority of the forces there decided to retreat to Flagstaff, only a few staying behind to monitor the structure, but not before attempting to sabotage it by destroying all control panels, and lacking the technical expertise to know what to /actually/ sabotage and instead just breaking all the things that lit up and beeped. Lafayette leaves a contingent of her forces there to try and secure the dam before she returns to New Vegas * Vincentius of Pheonix finally arrives at New Vegas after an arduous journey down alone, and seeing no trace of the Legion, buries his centurion armor and enters the city, seeking whatever new order there could possibly be, directionless, alone, and desperate to make sense of recent events and the meaning of his life, assuming the name Vincent Phoenix * With the Legion gone, Miri begins the long process of establishing order in New Vegas and re-building after all the damage done, and successfully negotiates with the different New Vegas families to create a delicate but stable enough peace, and with the council of Arcade Gannon and Lafayatte Jones, continues to reform society * Jules is appointed Lead Civil Engineer of New Vegas by Miri, and is tasked with organizing and engineering crucial infrastructure projects, as well as with beginning the difficult process of digging out and salvaging + repairing any securitrons that can be gleamed from the ruined bunker under Fortification Hill. Her top priority at first, however, is getting Hoover Dam back into some operational form August 2284: Vincent Phoenix signs up to be a lawman in New Vegas after seeing the job being desperately advertised (since it pays terribly and is extremely dangerous), and after a few weeks of exceptional service, gets partnered with Lafayette Jones to assist her in her daily lawman work March 1 2284: 'Annie Graham, the first of the Graham children, is born healthy to Lexington and Joshua '''July 2284: ' * Vulpes Inculta leaves New Reno after hearing that New Vegas is once again a livable place and sneaks back into it, rapidly blackmailing his way into the White Gloves, because if he's going to be miserable and alone, he might as well do it in luxury * New Zion is founded when the Latter Day Nephites retake Salt Lake City from what remains of the White Legs tribals, and establish a settlement there * The political identity of New Deseret begins to coalesce as the Mormon Church, with Byrum Pratt as Head Elder, officially reforms in the Holy Land (SLC/New Zion), unifying all the Mormon communities throughout Utah in a manner not seen since before the destruction of New Canaan, bolstered further by the New Deseret Army (led by Graham and Lex) officially swearing loyalty to the Church, giving them political legitimacy '''December 30 2284: Lydia Graham born Mid February 2285: * The New Deseret Army (NDA) reaches Hoover Dam * Lexington goes ahead and negotiates a treaty for New Deseret forces to occupy, secure, and operate the dam, which Miri agrees to for two reasons only: 1) she trusts Lexington, and 2) she has already had to devote a disproportionate and draining amount of resources to securing the dam, which can now be re-assigned to much more needed posts * Lexington reunites with Jules after years apart; they quickly reform their friendship October 4 2285: Ezekiel Graham born Mid to Late October 2285: * The NDA's Legion ass-kicking campaign is declared complete with a secure perimeter established around all southern and eastern New Deseret settlements * Lexington, Graham, and their three children are recalled to New Zion to participate in their nascent nation's legal and political establishment, firmly establishing New Zion as New Deseret's capital and the headquarters of the military * The NDA's forces are split apart several key areas (Hoover Dam, Zion Canyon, Dead Horse Point, New Zion), with smaller contingents dispersed to New Deseret settlements, establishing the military police and a uniform system of law and order across the young nation, supervised by the Church Late 2285: * In the Capital Wasteland, Arthur Maxson plans a coup against Sarah Lyons, thinking it a success after Sarah Lyons and her closest followers (including the original Paladin Danse) are ambushed on patrol in a faked raider attack, those not being killed reported as kidnapped by raiders to explain the lack of bodies, when in reality they were forced to flee * Sarah Lyons and a few of her Lyons Pride (including the original Paladin Danse) manage to survive the ambush, and learning of Maxson's betrayal, flee the Capital Wasteland in exile, heading northwest in search of the isolated Chicago chapter of the Brotherhood of Steel, seeking supporters against Maxson's coup * Right after the coup, a member of the Commonwealth Railroad sees an opportunity to relocate an escaped synth they had been escorting to safety, getting him facial reconstruction surgery and implanting artificial memories in order to mimic the late Paladin Danse, with history and personality details provided by Harkness, the (secretly synth) security chief of Rivet City, who knew the original Paladin Danse, and saw an opportunity to create a safe plant for the escaped synth in the image of his (presumed) late friend, taking advantage of the ambiguity of his kidnapping death at the hands of raiders * The new Paladin Danse is "found" by Harkness and returned to the Capital Wasteland Brotherhood of Steel, reportedly having survived the raider ambush and kidnapping but also having had sustained a head injury which caused amnesia of the incident and other memory problems, despite which, he re-integrates into the Brotherhood with ease * After the coup, Elder Maxson begins his fool's errand machinations against the Institute in the Commonwealth, gearing up for war, using it as a scapegoat to consolidate his power against Mid 2286: Sarah Lyons and the remainder of her Lyons Pride reach the isolated Chicago chapter of the Brotherhood of Steel Early November 2286: * To negotiate a New Deseret engineering contract with Jules, Lexington travels to New Vegas and brings her daughter Annie with her * Jules encounters a strikingly familiar White Glove at the Ultra Luxe by the name of Augustus Volpe, and suspects his true identity to be that of Vulpes Inculta, but waits until Lexington arrives before doing anything about it and tipping her off about this possible lead on her supposedly-dead cousin * Lexington kidnaps her cousin after investigating Jules's lead and finding it to be true, kicking off a reunion between the two cousins Mid to Late November 2286: * Lexington and Annie spend Quality Time with Jules and Vulpes * Lexington offers to take Vulpes back to New Zion with her, offering him resources to establish a national library system (but mostly to get free babysitting!!) Mid December 2286: Vulpes arrives in New Zion with his cousin and settles comfortably with his stolen White Gloves money, immediately adopts a stray dog, and begins his library work December 28th 2286: Jules arrives in New Zion just in time for the New Year, kicking off her contract to help establish and expand New Deseret infrastructure 2287: * The telegraph system is established under Jules's supervision as telegraph wires begin to link settlements with New Zion * Vulpes starts the New Zion library and gets more dogs * The Brotherhood of Steel, led by Elder Maxson, get their asses kicked in the Commonwealth and begin limping back to the West coast 2288: January 14 2288: Brigham Graham born Early June to Late August 2288: ''' * Jules travels down to New Vegas to supervise the linking of the New Deseret telegraph system with New Vegas * Lexington takes Annie and Lydia and travels down with Jules to New Vegas to enroll the kids in a summer education program run by the Followers of the Apocalypse 2289: Over the course of the year, the Brotherhood of Steel, previously '''April 15 2289: Julia Graham born Late 2289 to Mid 2290: Jules begins another self-destructive guilt-induced Hell Spiral but unlike last time instead of fucking off, becoming a Courier, and serving a power-mad despot, she has a support network of people who Love Her who manages to help begin to dredge her out of her Pit Of Self-Hatred Late June to late July 2290: * Lexington dispatches Jules to New Vegas to negotiate an important trade contract with a prominent trader * Who is her EX!!! Javier Chavez, who Jules TOTALLY does not sleep with (she sleeps with him) * Jules returns to New Zion in July having negotiated a very favorable trade contract and rekindled her relationship with Chavez 2291: 2292: Category:Important Events